Marionette
by Close 2 Nothing
Summary: In her past life, she was a very sweet and caring girl that everyone had loved. After she had mysteriously died, she demanded the god, Suzune to be reborn. He accepted and she was reborn. However...KarinxKazune.
1. Prologue

**Me-Hi and welcome to my first story here!**

**Kazune-This is just the prologue, right?**

**Me-Yeah.**

**Karin-So, do I appear now?**

**Me-Yeah.**

**Jun-Stop saying yeah! Yeah can't always be your answer!**

**Me-So what?**

**Jun-So wha-ARGH!**

**Me-*snickers* Teehee~**

**Kazune-Well, Close 2 Nothing does not own Kamichama Karin. If she did, she would've made Kamichama Karin Chu an anime in two flat seconds.**

**Me-And read on!**

. . .

Darkness. That was all she saw. She couldn't remember what had happened to her besides pieces of her past life. She wondered what had happened to make her see such thick and black darkness like this. The only kinds of darkness she saw was the darkness of the night, the darkness of a room, and the darkness that she saw even when she was asleep.

She reached her hand up and tried to touch it, but realized that it slipped past her fingers. Just like that.

Memories flooded through her head as she remembered what had happened when she was lively and active.

. . .

_"Karin! You have to go get us some groceries!" Gina called out as a girl her age, but looked way more beautiful than Gina, turned off the sink._

_ "Okay!" Karin exclaimed as she dried off her hands and put on her blue cloak._

_ She pulled the hood over her head and stormed out of the house._

_ There was a reason as to why Karin had to wear a cloak when she went outside._

_ She was very pretty and Gina was jealous of her. Gina wished she was like the seventeen year old girl, but could never be like her._

_ One day, Gina told her to wear a cloak everytime she went because she is not ready to attract guys as yet._

_ Karin sighed as she walked down the road to the market, where she went to go buy her groceries._

_ A carriage whizzed past her, making the hood on her cloak fell off._

_ She didn't even notice as she walked off to go find some vegetables._

_ She grabbed the vegetables that she needed for soup and walked up to the vendor._

_ "Excuse me. I need to pay for these." she said as she dug through the bag Gina gave her for the gold coins she needed in order to pay._

_ The guy who owned the stall looked up from the bag of money he had and looked at her._

_ He was surprised, since she was a very beautiful girl._

_ "Since you're such a beautiful girl, I'll let you have it for free." he said with a slight smile on his face._

_ Karin was stunned._

_ "R...really?" she questioned._

_ He nodded._

_ "Yes. Actually, you have access to the whole market and you can take as many things as you want." he said._

_ "Eh? Then where's my pass?" she asked._

_ "Your beauty is the pass." he said simply, which made Karin blush._

_ "Thank you." she said before walking off to the other stands and got what she needed._

_ Once she was finished, she headed home._

_ Not before bumping into an old lady wearing a mustard yellow cloak._

_ "Oh, hello there." the lady said._

_ "Hi! Do you need help getting to the market?" Karin asked cheerfully._

_ The lady shook her head._

_ "No thank you. I was just passing by and taking a stroll through the town by myself." the lady explained._

_ Karin smiled._

_ "It's nice to take a walk every once in a while." she said._

_ "Oh! Are you hungry, miss?" the lady asked._

_ Karin nodded._

_ "Yeah." she replied as the plady pulled out an apple from out of nowhere._

_ "Here. Eat it." the lady said as she put the apple into Karin's hands._

_ Karin looked at the lady and smiled._

_ "Thank you, miss!" she said before biting into the apple._

_ The lady smirked as she saw her enjo the apple, waiting for the right moment to come._

_ Once Karin had eaten half of the apple, the lady pulled out a dagger and- - -_

. . .

Karin shook, feeling weird as she remembered the old lady in the forest.

Ash she replayed the memory over and over again, she came to a realization as the memory played over in her head for the fifteenth time.

She was dead.

* * *

**Me-Very short, but oh well.**

**Jun-...**

**Me-I don't expect to get that much reviews for this and so, I'm expecting to get about four reviews on this.**

**Jun-Four? Really?**

**Karin-Jun! Leave her alone!**

**Jun-Whatever.**

**Kazune-When do I appear?**

**Me-Either chapter 3 or chapter 4.**

**Kazune-Eh?! So far away!**

**Me-Sorry.**

**Karin-R&R please! If you do, you get a virtual pie! :)**


	2. I Want To Be Reborn!

**Me-Hey and we're back! sorry for leaving you all for such a looooooooooooooooooong time!**

**Jun-Where were you?**

**Me-School treated me like a living hell and now, it's summer! :)**

**Kazune-So...what does this mean?**

**Me-Updates galore!**

**Kairn-Yay~!**

**Kazune-Ah shaddup.**

**Me-Why don't you? *knocks Kazune out***

**Karin-...**

**Micchi-Close 2 Nothing does not own Kamichama Karin! If she did, she would've made Karin and Kazune kiss again in Kamichama Karin.**

**Karin and Kazune- o/ / / / / / / / / /o EH?!**

**Me-Anyhow, read on!**

**Normal POV**

. . .

She couldn't believe the predicament that she was in as she continued to process this into her mind.

_"I'm...dead?" _she looked around at the darkness around her. _"But how? I don't get this at all. How did I die?" _she asked herself.

All of a sudden, a bright light beam shone down on her.

It was so bright that she couldn't see very well. She swore that she was going to go blind just by looking at the light.

All of a sudden, her eyes were threatening to close.

She tried to keep her eyes open, but it was no use.

Before her eyes shut close, she thought she saw a sillouette coming out of the light towards her.

"G...God...?" she choked out before everything turned black once again.

. . .

"Ma'am, are you alright?"

She opened her eyes slowly and scanned what she could see around her.

_"Am I back on Earth? Has God decided to give me another chance?"_ Questions whizzed around in her head as she tried to process this next predicament into her head.

"Ma'am, you are in the clinic in Heaven. You had just risen up from Earth and you had a glitch once the light hit you." the person right by the bed she was laying on explained.

She looked over at the person, who was a lady around her late twenties. She had on a white tunic with pants and white shoes. Her blazing red hair was in a high ponytail and her piercing green cat-like eyes were slightly hidden behind her bangs.

She looked down at her outfit, which was not the blue cloak and the plain white dress that she had on the day she died. However, she had on a white dress that would've gone down to her feet if she stood up with gold flower petals around it.

She then saw that they had strapped her down by the legs and arms.

_"What is this?!" _she asked herself.

She began to move around, trying to get out of the straps that held her down.

"Don't move, Ma'am! The more you move, the more you're gonna struggle!" the lady said.

However, she just ignored her as she continued to move about.

"Let me go!" she shrieked as she continued to move around.

"Sweetheart, please. You need to- - -" she was cut off by her continuous shrieks.

"Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! I wanna go back to Gina! Take me back to her now!" she shrieked once again as she moved around and began to rock the bed.

"Calm down! Don't rock the bed!" she exclaimed.

"NO! Where's Gina?! Where's the Ukrainian village?! Take me away from here! I need to go back to Ukraine! Gina is worrying sick! Take me back!" she continued to shriek.

"Hanazono Karin-san." a voice said suddenly.

Karin stopped struggling as a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes stepped into the room.

The red haired green eyed girl gasped as she bowed down.

"Su...Suzune-kun!" the girl exclaimed as she made a pathway for this supposed Suzune guy.

Suzune walked over to Karin and looked down at her.

"There is no need to struggle anymore, Karin. You are now in the world of peace." Suzune told her.

Karin stopped moving around on the bed and looked up at him.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"What I'm trying to say is that you are safe from that horrible lady." he said.

"The woman in the mustard yellow cloak?" Karin questioned.

"Yes." he replied as he reached over and took the straps off of her arms and legs.

This was a perfect opportunity for Karin to flee from this place and get back to Ukraine. She sprung up from the bed and began to run.

However, she forgot that she had on a floor length dress.

She tripped on the hem of the dress and she began to fall.

Suzune grabbed ahold of her wrist and pulled her back up, preventing her from falling.

"Just where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"Back to Ukraine." Karin said.

"You expect to jump off the clouds of Heaven?" Suzune asked, obviously amused by her answer.

"What do you mean?!" Karin asked demandingly.

"Come with me. I'll tell you at my palace." Suzune said before picking her up bridal style and breezing out of the clinic.

"I don't have anytime for this! I don't care if I die again!" she growled.

"But you're already dead." Suzune stated bluntly.

Karin stayed quiet, wondering what he meant by that blunt, yet meaningful, statement.

_"What was that supposed to mean?" _she asked herself as he flew through one of the cloud walls in his palace and they ended up in his room.

"Hunh?! How come we flew through the wall?!" she nearly screamed.

"Shhhh..." he put his pointer finger over her lips, telling her to be quiet. "I need you to listen to me." he said as he rested her on the bed.

Karin pouted while crossing her arms over her chest.

"Karin, you are a ghost." he said.

Karin's eyes were wide as she looked at herself in surprise.

"What?!" she exclaimed.

"You can fly back to the clinic back without any trouble. Now, I have some business to attend to." Suzune said before walking over to the door.

"Wait!" Karin exclaimed just as Suzune walked out of the room.

Karin bit the bottom of her lip as she flew through the wall and raced after him.

"Wait! Suzune!" she called out as she continued to go after him.

Suzune stopped in his tracks and turned to face her.

"Yes, Hanazono?" he asked.

"Turn me back into a human! Let me go back to Earth!" she said suddenly.

"Your request is denied." he stated bluntly in a robotic voice as he turned away from her and continued to walk away.

"Please! Let me be reborn! I want to go back to Ukraine!" she said as she continued to walk towards him.

Suzune stayed quiet.

"Take me back! Gina must be worrying about me sick! Ukraine is waiting for me! Let me go back! Let me be reborn!" they entered the empty throne room just as Karin caught up to him and grabbed ahold of his arm. "Please..." she pleaded.

"Okay, okay!" Suzune snatched his arm away from Karin's grasp. "Fine, I'll et you be reborn. However, I will only do this once. If you die again, I will not do it again." he said ash he sat her down in his throne.

"Huh? Why am I sitting in your throne?" she questioned.

"I can only perforn the spell like this." he snapped as he placed his hand three inches above her head and he shut his eyes as he began to recite the spell.

"Rigitual misa bon ranceborn! Let this fine human be reborn..." she didn't hear the last few words that he said as she was blinded by white light once again.

She felt herself floating in mid-air once again, but this time, she wasn't in the dark.

The last thing she saw was her body falling out of the clouds before everything turned black once again.

* * *

**Me-And there you have it! I fear that I might've lost some readers during the long wait, but oh well.**

**Karin-You were fine! Relax, Veronica!**

**Me-Okay.**

**Kazune-I ****STILL**** don't appear?!**

**Me-Can't you wait your turn?!**

**Kazune-No. *pouts cutely***

**Jun-The rest of the characters in the story (including Kazune) appear next chapter.**

**Kazune-FINALLY!**

**Me-XD**

**Karin-And also, the ages will be up at this point!**

**Micchi-R&R please! If you do, you get a virtual pie! :)**


End file.
